Quedate junto a mi
by Itako Anna Asakura
Summary: Esta historia es un triangulo amoroso entre Anna y los hermanos Asakura, en la que ella tendra que decidir entre la ternura y la pasion...
1. Hao y yo?

Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste n_n

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo los voy a tomar prestados XD

Basada en hechos reales.

**Negrita: Titulos**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

**+-+-+-** Cambio de escenario

**Capítulo I: Hao… y yo?**

_No he comprendido el porqué Hao tiene poder sobre mí, soy una mujer que siempre tiene el control de la situación, todos siempre hacen lo que yo digo porque saben que llevan las de perder… pero, con él es diferente… además de que siempre me ha parecido presumido, arrogante, orgulloso, un tanto insoportable, lo detesto… pero siendo sincera, tiene algo que me parece simplemente irresistible… _

-Anna, que demonios estas pensando!- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, solamente para volver a un estado de análisis profundo sobre lo ocurrido momentos antes

_Aun no sé como hizo que lo besara siendo la prometida de su hermano… y peor aun como no me di cuenta de sus intensiones…_

…**..Flashback….**

- Anna, podrías ayudarme con algo?

- Ha, el gran Hao Asakura pidiéndome ayuda? – dijo la rubia con ironía, mientras terminaba su te y ponía el vaso sobre la mesa

- Vamos Annita no seas tan mala, en realidad solo quiero mostrarte algo ^^

- Me da pereza… y no me digas Annita ¬¬

- Como quieras – dijo el shaman tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Anna alzo una ceja y siguió a Hao hasta la sala de la pensión

_-Sabia que vendrías- _pensó sonriendo para sí mismo

El se sentó en el piso invitando a Anna a que hiciera lo mismo. La chica se quedo de pie en el umbral de la puerta observando mientras él le mostraba una pequeña llama de fuego en su mano.

- Era eso lo que querías mostrarme? No es nada que no haya visto antes, estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo contigo–dijo dispuesta a salir

-Alguna vez habías notado como el fuego nos atrae inevitablemente?

-…

- Vamos, es solo una prueba, quiero que te acerques y lo veas fijamente… déjate llevar por su luz, no pienses en nada solo déjate llevar…

La itako hizo lo que Hao le pedía y se acerco mirando la luz con cuidado

- Sabes… La infidelidad se enciende con el fuego…- susurro con malicia el castaño

En ese momento Anna lo miro a los ojos y se puso de pie sin decir nada, el shaman hizo lo mismo y en un hábil movimiento cerró la puerta y tomo a la sacerdotisa por la cintura dándole un suave beso

-_Qué demonios está haciendo! Suéltame idiota!_- pensaba mientras la besaba

Lo empujo, lo miro fríamente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el castaño la tomo del brazo e intento besarla nuevamente.

-Hao Sueltame! Soy la prometida de tu hermano, que no comprendes?

-Si lo sé, pero no pude resistirlo…me gustas… y sé que yo a ti…

-Déjame en paz o Yoh se va a enterar de esto!

Rió con ironía -Que se entere, que hará mi hermanito en contra mía? – dicho esto volvió a besarla.

La verdad es que Anna estaba totalmente sorprendida con ese hecho pero no sabía cómo reaccionar… más aun, por qué le gustaba lo que sentía aunque sabía que estaba mal… Lo abofeteo y salió de la habitación tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

…**... Flashback…**

-Ahhh! Como fui tan débil! – Dijo poniendo con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa – pero no volverá a suceder…

-Ya llegue Annita n_n – dijo una voz en la puerta tras ella, la rubia sonrió para sus adentros, se alegraba de que él estuviera en casa

-Ya era hora, estoy muriendo del hambre, el que mañana no tengamos escuela no te da derecho a vagabundear hasta tarde Yoh ¬¬

-No te enojes Annita n_nU te daré una noticia que te alegrara, camino a casa nos encontramos a Ryu y prometió cocinar para nosotros, que te parece?- dijo Yoh con una amplia sonrisa

- Así es doña Anna he venido para preparar a usted y don Yoh una deliciosa comida, espero le parezca bien, usted sabe que Ryu con su espada de madera haría lo que sea porque ustedes sean felices… y eso incluye la cena.

-Me parece bien- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, al girarse noto a alguien más junto a ellos.

Miro fulminantemente al shaman peliazul escondido tras su prometido - Y este que hace aqui? ¬¬*

-Annita deja que se quede, no tiene donde ir, no pensaras dejarlo dormir en la calle ñ_ñ

-Es cierto Anna, pobre Horo Horo, además ya tenía mucho que no venía a visitarnos desde tan lejos

- Tu cállate enano cabezón, si tanto te preocupa puedes llevártelo cuando te vayas- dijo dejando a Manta azul del miedo- …pero está bien, puede quedarse, mañana tendrá trabajo que hacer, pero por ahora apúrense con mi cena, iré a ver televisión… y tu Yoh, vienes conmigo

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y se vieron unos a otros O.ô

- Que esperas Yoh, que envejezca? Y ustedes muévanse que la comida no se preparara sola!

-Si -.-U - dijeron en unánime

Yoh fue tras Anna mientras Horo Horo espiaba por la puerta – Ayy! Ese Yoh tiene mucha suerte, no va a tener que trabajar. Yo quisiera tener una novia que me pidiera que la acompañara T-T Aunque fuera un ogro como Anna… _Aunque, no puedo negar que es muy bonita… creo que eso lo compensa- _ayy! Quiero una novia! ToT

- Deja de quejarte muchachito y ponte a trabajar lo que hagan don Yoh y doña Anna no es de tu incumbencia

-Es cierto, además no creo que Anna se haya llevado a Yoh a ver televisión, seguramente le dará un castigo por haber llegado tarde-Se escucho la voz algo preocupada del pequeño

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ En la sala +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

El castaño esperaba pacientemente a que Anna le asignara un castigo, pasó así un rato, hasta que por fin el chico pregunto

-Para que querías que viniera contigo? Necesitas que haga algo? Limpiar, barrer… lavar el escusado? _TT-TT_

-Si quieres puedes irte a trabajar en la cena como los demás

-No, no es eso n.ñU es solo que…

-Entonces cállate y siéntate

- O.O

Los minutos pasaban y un cómodo silencio invadía la sala, solamente el ruido del televisor interrumpía ese silencio que decía tanto sin decir nada, Yoh sabía que Anna muy a su manera, solo quería estar cerca de él y eso lo hacía muy feliz, sonrió viendo como su prometida estaba en el piso sin despegar la vista del televisor, pensó que era el momento oportuno para decirle algo bonito, lo bella que le parecía, pero las palabras no le fluían… se armo de valor y finalmente…

-Yoh no sabía que ya estabas en casa, que haces ahí, cuidas de que TU Annita este segura viendo televisión

La sonrisa del shaman de audífonos desapareció al notar la figura de su gemelo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-ah, Hao eres tú, que pasa?

-Nada hermanito, solo pasaba por aquí, además ya casi es hora de cenar y pensé que Anna NOS cocinaría algo

-Vamos, deja tranquila a Anna sabes que ella no…

-Hao no cenara con nosotros esta noche- interrumpió la Itako sin moverse del sitio donde veía TV

-Que ocurre Anna, todavía estas molesta por lo que paso hoy en la tarde?- Una picara sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico de largos cabellos

-Que no cenara con nosotros he dicho- se escucho decir con voz autoritaria

-Como quieras, de todas formas no pensaba comer las porquerías que seguramente cocinan tus amigos Yoh, Podrían envenenarme... -Sin decir más salió hacia el patio donde se reunió con el espíritu del fuego y desaparecieron

- Parece que Hao y tu aun no se llevan muy bien jejeje, pero dime Anna, paso algo malo mientras yo no estaba?

-Nada

-Pero Hao dijo…

-Vamos al comedor que la cena se enfría- Poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta

-Como si aun no…

En ese momento llego Manta a avisarles que la mesa ya estaba servida, se dirigieron al comedor y como siempre esperaron que Anna diera su aprobación para comenzar a comer, cuando esto pasó la cena transcurrió de lo más normal, los muchachos conversaban alegremente sobre lo que habían hecho en el tiempo sin verse y todos se preguntaban lo mismo: cómo era posible que Hao viviera con ellos ahora?, a lo que Yoh simplemente se limito a decir

- El no es tan mala persona después de todo, solo es… incomprendido, lo demás es una larga historia que les contare en otra ocasión jeje

La noche paso lentamente era pasada la media noche y la sacerdotisa aun no lograba conciliar el sueño

-Porque no sales de mi cabeza estúpido!

-Porque tú en realidad no quieres que me vaya – dijo el shaman del fuego sentado en la ventana

-Que haces aquí?- sentándose de golpe

-Te observaba no poder dormir por mí y te diré que es muy divertido

- A mi no me parece divertido en lo mas mínimo y ahora lárgate de mi habitación

- Pero porque si la podemos pasar muy bien…

- Aléjate de mi o despertare a todos los que están en la pensión!

- Vaya!, la gran sacerdotisa tiene… miedo?

Era verdad, Anna no lo había notado, pero Hao la ponía muy nerviosa, inevitablemente la alteraba, no entendía porque no podía mantenerse tan fría como siempre

-No digas tonterías ¬¬

- Entonces enfrenta lo que sientes, lo que quieres, enfréntame - decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica

-Hao, yo…

-Shhhh- puso sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven para luego juntarlos con los suyos

-_Demonios! Porque estoy dejando que haga esto de nuevo?_

- Ya te lo dije, es porque tú también quieres hacerlo, solo deja que yo te guie… te prometo que nadie se va a enterar

Anna pensó unos instantes y se arrojo a los brazos del castaño, esta vez sin oponer resistencia quería sentir como sus labios se juntaban, su cuerpo temblaba ante aquel chico que le parecía tan atractivo y que simplemente le encantaba…

-Pero no te vayas a enamorar…- sentencio Hao con una voz dulce pero amenazante…

Espero reviews para subir capitulo nuevo ^_^ espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!


	2. Que pasa conmigo?

**Capítulo II: Que pasa conmigo?**

El sol de la mañana acariciaba su rostro indicándole que era hora de levantarse, la itako se sentó y pensó por un momento, todavía no recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado, hacia una semana de aquel encuentro que tuvo con Hao. Luego de eso todo transcurrió como si nada, todo parecía perfectamente normal.

-Habrá sido un sueño? Bueno eso no importa, mejor me levanto y dejo de pensar tonterías

Cuando llego a la cocina para su sorpresa Yoh ya estaba despierto

-Buen día Annita, estoy preparando tu desayuno, siéntate mientras te sirvo quieres ^_^

-No tengo hambre

- O.O Annita te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo que no tengo hambre, tomare jugo de naranja

-Pero Annita solo hay un vaso y es el que yo iba a tomarme T.T

-Dejaras que tu futura esposa se vaya a la escuela sin nada en su estomago solo porque tú no quieres compartir un jugo de naranja?

-T_T pero si yo te prepare el desayuno

-Eso no importa, ahora ve a cambiarte que se nos hace tarde, y despierta al perezoso del pelo azul para que empiece con los quehaceres de la casa

-T_T sii_ -ahh! por más que lo intento nunca logro hacer algo que le agrade u.u-_ suspiro con tristeza mientras subía a su habitación, se vistió rápidamente y bajo de nuevo a la cocina

- Ya estoy lis… -para su sorpresa la rubia ya se había ido, dejando en la mesa el vaso de jugo de naranja, también se dio cuenta que lo que había preparado para ella ya no estaba – Anna *_*

Yoh camino hacia la escuela encontrándose con su pequeño amigo en el camino

-Buenos días Yoh… Anna no viene contigo?

-Que tal manta? Ella se adelanto un poco porque yo me retrase y ya sabes que no le gusta llegar tarde

-Ahh ya veo

Los chicos caminaron hacia la escuela, cuando a lo lejos en un estrecho callejón divisaron una figura muy familiar

-No es ese Hao?- pregunto el pequeño

-Sí, y la que está con él es… Anna

-Que estarán haciendo esos dos en un lugar tan apartado como este?

-No lo sé… pero será mejor que nos vallamos, se nos hace tarde- dijo el castaño con su acostumbrada calma y una sonrisa

-Estás seguro Yoh?

-Sí, no tiene nada de malo, Anna sabe cómo cuidarse y conociéndola no creo que Hao se atreva a hacerle algo, sabe que le iría mal jejeje

-_Pienso que Yoh es demasiado inocente… yo no creo que Hao tenga buenas intensiones, algo debe tramar… pero Anna? me sorprende que se confíe de el cuándo sabe que estuvo a punto de matar a su propio hermano -_ Pensaba Manta con desconfianza

Ambos se alejaron de aquel lugar con la seguridad de que no los habían visto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más al respecto

-Parece que a tu novio no le importo que estuvieras conmigo

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que Yoh… confía en mí- sus ojos se ensombrecieron

El chico soltó una de sus peculiares carcajadas -Y tu lo estas engañando con su hermano? Annita que mala persona eres, me sorprende mucho de ti, no es bueno engañar a las personas, menos si es tu futuro esposo

-Eso te lo dije yo muchas veces… debo irme, llegare tarde a clases

Salió de aquel callejón a paso ligero, dejando atrás a un sonriente Hao

-Esto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, lastima, me habría encantado ver la cara del idiota de mi hermano si nos hubiera visto besándonos, bueno ya habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora ya tengo su confianza y esa sacerdotisa sin saberlo me garantizara la absorción de mi otra mitad y así nadie me estorbara para convertirme en el ser más poderoso que el mundo haya conocido y gobernarlo a mi voluntad!, espíritu del fuego! –rio estrepitosamente y se alejo de aquel lugar junto a su espíritu acompañante

-Me escucha señorita Kyoyama… le ocurre algo Kyoyama?

- No profesor discúlpeme

-Entonces haga el favor de contestar a mi pregunta

-Yo… no… conozco la respuesta

-Haga el favor de salir de mi clase, estará de pie afuera del salón

-Como diga profesor, permiso

Anna salió del salón ante la mirada confundida de todos, ella era muy aplicada y nunca un maestro le había llamado la atención

-Profesor, discúlpela por favor ella no se ha sentido bien últimamente

-Deje de objetar y ponga atención

-Pero profesor ella…

-Veo señor Asakura que usted está más atento a lo que ocurre a la señorita Kyoyama que a la clase, haga el favor de salir también.

Yoh salió rápidamente del salón para encontrarse con Anna, sabía que algo le ocurría, era normal que un maestro le llamara la atención a él, pero a Anna?

-Annita te ocurre algo?

-Nada déjame

-Pero entonces porque no contestaste? tú siempre sabes todo

-Pero esta vez no Yoh! No puedo cometer errores?

-Anna yo… solo… - El silencio se apodero del lugar, el shaman quería decirle que confiara en el, que siempre estaría ahí para ella… pero el temor le gano, sabía que si insistía en preguntarle lo que le ocurría, seguramente recibiría un golpe, así que prefirió no decir nada, solo acompañarla en silencio –Si no quieres decirme, está bien, seguramente esto también tendrá solución n_n

La itako guardo silencio con la cabeza baja, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos era una persona tan dulce… no se merecía lo que ella le estaba haciendo… pero no quería renunciar a esa nueva sensación que invadía su ser…

Semana tras semana, los encuentros entre Anna y Hao se volvían más frecuentes, las caricias eran cada vez más frenéticas y los besos más profundos… a veces en la pensión mientras Yoh entrenaba, otras cuando ella salía a algún lugar, el hecho de que era algo prohibido y que tenían que cuidarse de que nadie los viera lo hacía más emocionante, todo iba bien hasta que un día…

-Anna estuve pensando y creo que lo que estamos haciendo no está bien, es mejor que no sigamos con esto

-Está bien –dijo sentada frente al televisor, sin la menor reacción ante lo dicho por él

El castaño sin decir nada mas, siguió de largo por la puerta hasta su habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Esa noche, solamente estaban ellos tres en la pensión, Yoh había cocinado, Anna esperaba a probar la cena, ella lucia tan fría como siempre, lo que desconcertaba un poco a Hao quien la veía con inusual atención.

-Yoh, esto esta horrible, vuelve a hacerlo

-Pero Annita T.T lo he hecho más de 10 veces

-Pues una mas no te hará daño así que hazlo ¬¬

-Está bien T_T

-Anna no seas tan dura con el pobre Yoh se ve que se ha esforzado por hacerlo bien

-Pues no lo suficiente, además deja de meterte que nadie te pregunto! Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!

Hao sonrió para sí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, en esas palabras que parecían normales en la rubia le hizo sentir todo el enfado que tenia hacia el… con esas simples palabras supo que la tenía en sus manos…

Los días pasaban con lentitud, tanto Hao como Anna no lograban conciliar el sueño por las noches, una de tantas cada uno pensaba en su habitación

-_ Que extraño, a pesar de saber que Anna está dolida por lo que hice no me siento tan bien como pensaba, es mas hasta siento… una extraña sensación en mi pecho… que no me gusta… pero… que podrá ser?-_ No, no puede ser… es una locura…

-_Hao está loco si piensa que voy a rogarlo, y que quiero seguir con él, de todas formas sabe muy bien que no me importa, el único al que quiero es a… Yoh?... claro que es a Yoh! porque lo dudo?... -_suspiro_- Pero tengo que admitir que dudo que Yoh alguna vez me haga sentir como lo hace el… -_ Es una locura…

_-Bajare a tomar aire_

_-Necesito algo de comer_

Ambos bajaron, encontrándose en la cocina, ella no se inmuto en lo más mínimo con la presencia del castaño, aunque al verlo ahí, sintió un intenso golpe en su pecho seguido de un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo completamente

-Valla, veo que tienes problemas de sueño cuñadita

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que quería un poco de jugo, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones esta es mi casa, la casa de mi futuro esposo, el que esta demás aquí eres tú.

-Calma Annita, en primer lugar no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones…

-¬/¬

-En segundo, no crees que esta también es mi casa? Después de todo yo también soy un Asakura, lo olvidas? Pero en fin, solo trataba de ser amable

-Haz lo que quieras -dijo con la mirada fija en la nada y moviendo agitadamente el vaso en su mano

El silencio se apoderaba del lugar hasta que el shaman dijo

-Anna… qué te pasa? Te he notado diferente estos días…

-_Imbécil todavía se atreve a preguntar qué me pasa después de que me dejo así como si fuera un simple juguete del que se aburrió_- Se mostraba indiferente, pero el movimiento del vaso en sus manos indicaba lo nerviosa que estaba – No me pasa nada…

-Dime es por lo que paso entre nosotros?

-Claro que no!

-Estás segura?

La itako desvió la mirada hacia el lado –Ya te dije que no es por eso

-Sabes, así como estas vestida muero por darte un beso, aunque me lo niegues –Ella vestía su yukata de siempre, nada especial

La rubia sintió como su corazón latía a punto de salirse del pecho, le dio la espalda a modo de ignorarlo -_Estúpido! que se ha creído, piensa que con admírame caeré rendida a sus pies, es un sínico! Como lo odio! Ojala te pudras en el infierno Hao Asakura!_

-Está bien, solo déjame decirte la razón por la que termine con lo que teníamos

-No me interesa saberlo

-De todas formas te contare… lo que pasa es que… estoy enamorado…

* * *

><p>Como dicen por ahi, lo prometido es deuda y dije que cuando tuviera review, subiria capitulo nuevo y aqui esta, muchas gracias a los que leyeron el primero ^^<p>

Love hao: Es increible que tu hayas sido la primera en dejar review! no te imaginas la sorpresa que me diste, te dire que hace muy poco (la semana pasada) lei tu fic "Aliento a vida" y estoy fascinada con el! me encanta, soy tu fan jajaja es un honor que tu hayas sido la primera en serio muchas gracias n_n

Espero no tardarme mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo, ya lo tengo pensado... pero faltan piezas que acomodar jejeje hasta entonces! Sayo!


	3. Un error de los grandes

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente capitulo contiene lemon, leer bajo su responsabilidad (Que serio se lee xD)**

**Capítulo III: ****Un error de los grandes**

Los bellos ojos negros de la chica se abrieron ampliamente al escucharlo decir aquello, quien podría ser? Quien le habría robado aquello necesitaba como al aire? Sintió un inmenso frio recorrer su cuerpo

-Es una chica hermosa -continuo- que siempre estuvo de mi lado y nunca me pidió nada más que estar cerca, yo jamás pensé que pudiera sentir algo por ella, pero las cosas son así y la verdad es que no quiero hacerle daño…

Sus palabras parecían dagas clavándose en el pecho de la rubia, sintió como sus fuerzas se desvanecían poco a poco hasta que por fin puso el vaso sobre la mesa y rompió en llanto

Hao guardo silencio, sabía que la primera parte de su plan había funcionado a la perfección, pero, porque no estaba feliz? Al contrario le dolía verla así y sentía como un cálido sentimiento invadía su ser

-Anna no te pongas así, yo… lo siento…

-Porque te disculpas?

-Porque yo… no lo se… solo dime porque te pones así?

-No me pasa nada y ya déjame en paz

La sacerdotisa guardo silencio un momento para volver a la compostura, seco sus lágrimas para luego dirigirse a la puerta, el chico la vio alejarse y por un momento quiso detenerla, no quería que se fuera, no quería dejar las cosas así… pero por orgullo la dejo marcharse

La tarde siguiente mientras el menor de los Asakura entrenaba, el shaman de largos cabellos se acerco a la en la sala en la que la chica que se encontraba acostada viendo TV

-Hola Annita, como estas?

-Sin ganas de saber de ti, así que di lo que quieres y márchate…y no me digas Annita- dijo fríamente sin moverse de su lugar

-Ya te lo dije… quiero un beso tuyo

Se quedo estática… sintió odio… odiaba la forma en la que jugaba con ella. Decidió ignóralo, no quería tocar el tema, no estaba de ánimo para discutir, mucho menos con el

-Está bien, entonces dime qué es lo que te pasa, porque estas tan distante

El silencio reino por unos minutos que al shaman le parecieron eternos

-Gracias por la respuesta, pero sabes me he dado cuenta que al verte me haces pecar y haces que desee un beso de esa boquita tan dulce que tienes…

La itako sintió de nuevo como su odio emergía… aunque su corazón suplicaba que se lanzara a los brazos del shaman del fuego, ella deseaba ese beso tanto o más que él, pero su orgullo y dolor le impedían hacerlo -Sabes qué pasa? - poniéndose de pie - Que estoy cansada de que juegues conmigo!- dio un brusco giro quedando de frente al chico de largos cabellos y poder verlo directamente a los ojos

- Por eso te dije que no te enamoraras… Yo no estoy jugando contigo

-Eso me lo debiste decir desde la primera vez que me buscaste!

-Te lo dije, recuérdalo!

…Era cierto, se lo había advertido pero ella se dejo llevar por un sentimiento que no sabía cómo controlar, Hao despertaba en ella algo inexplicable, algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Yoh, era una necesidad de tenerlo siempre junto a ella… al parecer no era tan fría como él después de todo…

-Pero está bien- siguió- yo solo te dije que me moría de ganas por un beso, no creí que con eso te iba a ofender, pero si es así, no te lo vuelvo a repetir… aunque, me gustaría más escucharte a ti decir que no quieres que lo haga…

-Es que no es ese el problema, y por favor, ya déjame tranquila- dijo con más calma pero con la cabeza baja

-Entonces mírame y dime cual es el problema?- la tomo de los hombros, la itako lo observo por un momento, su mirada reflejaba una mezcla de sentimientos que no se atrevió a descifrar y desvió la vista a otro lugar

La rubia guardo total silencio, sintió como el agarre en sus hombros perdía firmeza y pronto vio como Hao se dirigía escaleras arriba -_Que estoy haciendo? Le estoy rogando a ella? Estoy perdiendo la razón?… pero no puedo negarlo, necesito volver a tenerla… y voy a hacerla mía… cueste lo que cueste_

Anna se dirigió al patio donde su prometido entrenaba

-Este es mi verdadero problema…- dijo melancólicamente para si

Se sentó y lo observo, eran tan idénticos… como podían ser tan diferentes? Cuestiono como era posible que Hao en tan poco tiempo la hiciera sentirse tan viva, mientras que Yoh con el que llevaba compartiendo toda una vida nunca se le hubiese acercado más que para saludarla o pedirle disculpas por alguna torpeza… lo amaba, si, pero era insoportable, era una tortura no saber qué pasaba por la mente de aquel despistado chico, posiblemente seguía con ella solamente por el compromiso, si, seguramente, el era demasiado amable como para hacerle una deshonra como esa… pero ella no necesitaba solo una promesa de matrimonio, necesitaba saber que el correspondía a sus sentimientos… en parte se sentía culpable porque sabía que sus acciones en ocasiones lo alejaban… pero lo hacía porque no podía parecer débil frente a él, no podía, para poder ser digna de ser su compañera, digna de ser la honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura…

-Annita! –Aquel grito la saco de sus pensamientos

- Yoh, estoy aquí no tienes por qué gritarme- dijo suavemente

-Jejeje lo siento, solo quería decirte que iré a dar un paseo con Amidamaru, te gustaría acompañarnos?

-No, vallan ustedes solos

-ó.ò segura que no quieres venir?

-Ya te dije que no, si vas a ir hazlo antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte y te haga llevar pesas en pies y manos

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde, te prometo que vendré temprano a preparar la cena ^_^… _Lastima yo que quería estar un rato a solas con ella… Y.Y creo que mejor se lo hubiera pedido directamente… ahhh, porque seré tan bobo?_

Cuando el chico de los audifonos dejo la pensión, un rato después la itako subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación dispuesta a meditar, pero al subir se encontró de frente con Hao, quien al verla sonrió maliciosamente

-Esta casa es muy pequeña cierto?

-Tienes razón parece que no hay espacio para todos… quiero que te vallas

-No tienes que decírmelo, ya está contemplado en mis planes hacerlo, me iré en unos días.

-Ya era hora- ella no quería que se fuera, pero era lo mejor para todos

Hao la tomo del brazo y la acerco a su rostro -Me iré, pero no me quedare con las ganas de besarte

Antes que pudiera reaccionar no resistió más y se abalanzo presionando fuertemente sus labios contra los de él, ella totalmente fuera de sí, correspondió a aquello que tanto anhelaba

Entraron en la habitación del shaman del fuego que era la más próxima, se sentaron en el futon y siguieron besándose apasionadamente, la rubia se sentó sobre las piernas del chico que la recibió con gusto, sus manos se deslizaban por el delicado cuerpo de la itako, abrió el cierre del vestido para descubrir la parte superior de la chica, sorprendida ante tal acción Anna en un momento de lucidez intento detenerlo, pero el shaman no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas ahí, quería seguir, los besos ya no le bastaban, necesitaba más…

-Qué pasa? no te voy a hacer nada… que no te vaya a gustar

-Pero…

El castaño calló los labios de la joven con un beso, bajó el vestido de sus hombros dejando ver un delicado sostén en color negro, no pudo evitar sonreír, poso sus labios sobre el pecho de la rubia y lo beso sobre la tela, de un momento a otro quito la prenda para dejar expuestos los senos de la itako, primero los admiro por un momento, sintió como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba rápidamente, se dispuso a besarlos nuevamente, ella arqueaba la espalda mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos del chico

Volvieron a besarse, se recostaron y el chico deslizo su mano izquierda por todo el cuerpo de Anna hasta llegar a su parte más sensible, sonrió con satisfacción para sus adentros al notar la humedad sobre la ropa intima

-Hao?…

-Hmm?- Exclamo sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica

-Yo… soy virgen -Susurro

-Ya lo sé… - respondió con tranquilidad mientras sus dedos comenzaban a acariciarla suavemente

-Entonces no… -no pudo terminar la frase porque el castaño volvió a besarla en los labios, acto seguido saco su miembro de entre su pantalón

La itako se sonrojo violentamente, provocando una sonrisa en su compañero quien guio la mano de la chica hacia él provocando un suave gemido del shaman, ella enloqueció al escucharlo y sentir como el también aumentaba la velocidad con la que la acariciaba

La desesperación por tenerse aumentaba a cada momento, las caricias que se proporcionaban eran tan perturbadoras que no podían hablar, de repente la sacerdotisa detuvo bruscamente el acto

- Hao espera, yo no puedo hacer esto- dijo incorporándose mientras trataba de acomodarse el vestido

-Qué pasa?

-No puedo hacerlo… y tú lo sabes

-No pienses en eso ahora, ya te dije que no te voy a hacer nada malo…

La itako se sentó en el futon dando la espalda a su acompañante

-Anna, vamos, estamos a un paso, te prometo que no te voy a lastimar- susurro en su oído - hemos llegado demasiado lejos para dejar las cosas aquí, no puedes dejarme así – decía mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello

Ella sabía que una vez que lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás, pero deseaba tanto estar con Hao, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos entregarse a él, esos deseos necesitaban ser saciados – Está bien…

El castaño la abrazo por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello, comenzó a acariciar sus senos nuevamente haciendo caer el vestido hasta su cintura, sin cambiar de posición él la elevo para posarla sobre sus piernas, bajó la ropa interior de la rubia hasta las rodillas y froto su miembro contra la delicada flor, una y otra vez, como para torturar a la chica

La itako sintió como rápidamente aumentaba su necesidad por sentirlo– Hazlo de una vez… - dijo casi suplicando

El obedeció y la penetro lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo, los ojos de la chica palidecieron al sentir al intruso dentro de ella. Luego él, la tomo por la cintura para tener el control de la profundidad, no quería hundirse completamente, pues no quería lastimarla, luego ella se puso de pie, en el acto su vestido cayó al piso y termino de quitarse la ropa, ante tal acción el shaman hizo lo mismo…

Era la primera vez que Anna veía a un hombre desnudo, lo observo de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez, el perceptivo joven se dio cuenta y también examino detenidamente el cuerpo de la rubia haciendo que esta se sonrojara aun más y tratara de cubrirse con las manos

Hao rio divertido y se acerco para besarla

Luego se coloco tras ella, la penetro desde ese ángulo más profundamente y con un poco mas de brusquedad

- Duele? –pregunto sin dejar el movimiento de vaivén

La sacerdotisa comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte sin poder contestarle, no podía decírselo, pero le gustaba más de lo que le dolía, pronto sintió como una sensación completamente nueva invadía su cuerpo, dio un ahogado grito al alcanzar el clímax, era mejor de lo que había imaginado, se sentía mejor que nunca, pronto sintió como su compañero aumento la velocidad y un tibio liquido se deslizo por su entrepierna acompañado de un gemido…

Después de un momento el joven de largos cabellos se separo de ella, y sin decir nada se dispuso a vestirse, la rubia seguía de pie junto a la mesa de noche dando la espalda a su compañero… pronto la habitación fue invadida por suaves sollozos, haciendo que el chico volteara

-Annita que te pasa? Pregunto preocupado el shaman terminando de abrochar su pantalón

Solo el llanto de la joven le contesto… el estaba desconcertado, no se imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar, no supo qué hacer… nada más que observarla llorar y esperar que todo lo que sentía saliera para así poder hablar en calma con ella

-Anna cálmate por favor

La chica no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, a cada momento la culpa parecía agobiarla más haciendo su llanto más alterado

Escucharon como alguien llegaba a la pensión, el shaman se ofreció a ir a ver qué pasaba diciendo a la itako que él se encargaría de entretener a quien fuera y que la dejaría sola un rato para que se tranquilizara

Cuando el castaño salió de la habitación, la rubia observo la pequeña mancha de sangre en el futon, se sentía tan tonta… y usada- _como pude darle mi virginidad a alguien que sabía que no iba a apreciarla? …mas si desde un principio supe que eso era lo único que quería, seguramente como venganza, pero como fui tan estúpida de entregarme a él!-_ apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras amargas lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas, no podía culpar a Hao, sabía que después de todo ella había dado pie a lo ocurrido, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar, la culpa no la consumiría por dentro en esos momentos -_Espero poder perdonármelo algún día… y que Yoh también lo haga…_

* * *

><p>Bueno, he aquí mi primer intento de lemon, disculpen si les pareció inapropiado, me gustaría saber opiniones oo ahhhh otra cosa, talvez les paresca algo frio, pero esa era la idea, no hacerlo cariñoso sino solamente como quien dice "para pasar el rato"

Ahora sip, paso a contestar sus reviews

Kissy: Te prometo que tratare de no maltratar mucho a Yoh jajaja y me alegra que te gustaran las frases de Hao awww yo también pensaba lo mismo jajaja

Love hao: Un gusto tenerte nuevamente por aca, me alegra que la actualización te haya gustado y no te preocupes tratare de compensar a Yoh, y castigar un poquitin a Hao muajaja

DjPuMa13g: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por haberte tomado el tiempo de leerlo, no te preocupes dentro de poco aparecerá Yoh en escena n_n

oo y meredith: me alegro que les haya gustado y espero sigan leyendo

Y también muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y no dejaron review, (jajaja yo hago eso) espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sigan pendientes de la historia, asi que hasta el próximo, Sayonara!


	4. Porque de ti?

**Capítulo IV: Porque de ti?**

Unos días pasaron tras el incidente, tanto ella como el chico, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, una tarde que la Itako se dirigía a su habitación una voz desde el corredor le dijo suavemente

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si - dijo con ojos ensombrecidos, sin decir más entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta

Hao comprendió que aquello la había afectado más de lo que había imaginado, pensó que alejarse de ella era la mejor forma de enmendar lo que hizo… pero porque? Acaso el shaman se sentía culpable? …Ni el mismo sabía que le ocurría, solo sabía que una parte dentro de él se odiaba por lo que le había hecho a Anna… no tenía derecho a quitarle algo que sabía que ella había guardado celosamente, solo para su hermano… quería pedirle perdón, caminó hacia la puerta buscando las palabras correctas para hacerlo, pero al final desistió de la idea, pensando que lo mejor era que no lo viera marcharse… y así lo hizo, partió sin que ella lo supiera.

Esa noche, Yoh y Anna tomaban la cena como de costumbre, Manta los acompañaba, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el comedor hasta que…

-Es cierto, Yoh a propósito, donde está Hao? Me parece extraño no haberlo visto todo el día

-Ahhhh si! Es que se fue de casa hoy por la tarde, dijo que tenía algo pendiente que era muy importante

-_Ay qué bueno! _-Pensó el pequeño con una sonrisa en sus labios- ahh y te dijo cuando regresaba?

-No, ya sabes cómo es Hao… hmmm, pero por la forma en la que se despidió, no creo que lo veamos en un tiempo

La itako termino su cena y se puso de pie para salir del comedor y dejar solos a los dos chicos

-Estaré en mi habitación así que no me molesten! -cerrando la puerta tras de si

-o.ô Hm? Bue… buenas noches Annita- exclamo el menor de los Asakura al ver a su prometida marcharse

-Qué extraño que ella se vaya tan temprano verdad?

Yoh sin contestar la pregunta de su amigo, veía fijamente hacia la puerta por donde la rubia había salido – _Anna…_

La chica en su habitación, en total oscuridad pensaba en aquel al que ahora sabía lejos…

No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero sucedió lo que más temía, se había enamorado del hermano de su prometido… y justificaba el haberse entregado a él, porque había encontrado una sensación completamente nueva que llenaba todo su vacio ser… aunque sabía perfectamente que nunca podrían estar juntos ya que, a pesar de lo que habían vivido, estaba consciente de que el shaman del fuego no correspondía ese sentimiento… por otra parte, también estaba él, quien sin nunca haberle insinuado algo siquiera estaba con ella en los mejores y peores momentos, pero ahora no estaba segura de lo que sentía, estaba confundida… pero de lo que estaba segura era que a pesar de todo Yoh no tenía la culpa de nada… y no podía alejarse de él.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente y Anna parecía no reponerse de la partida del shaman del fuego, pero tal vez eso hizo que buscara consuelo en el más joven de los hermanos, pues su relación había mejorado considerablemente en ese poco tiempo, aunque no tenían la confianza suficiente para preguntarse qué pasaba entre ellos, se notaba que había menos regaños, más risas y mas complicidad, Yoh parecía muy feliz del cambio en la chica.

-Annita iré a comprar las cosas que hacen falta para preparar la cena

-Está bien, no tardes- dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios ante lo cual el shaman no dudo en regalarle la mejor de las suyas

Al salir el castaño se reunió con su pequeño amigo que ya lo esperaba.

Camino al supermercado, un lujoso auto negro se detuvo frente a ellos

-Oye Yoh, crees que podría ser de…

-La familia Tao! Exclamaron juntos al ver como alguien bajaba del auto, era Jun, que muy contenta los alentaba a acercarse

Los chicos se acercaron rápidamente, esperando averiguar si su amigo Ren también estaba ahí

J-Hola muchachos como están!

M-Muy bien, que gusto de verte Jun!

Y-Sí, que agradable sorpresa encontrarte, y dinos que haces por aquí?

J-Ah, es que mi padre acaba de comprar una pequeña casa acá en Japón, para que Ren pudiera estar cerca de sus amigos cuando quisiera

Y-O.O en serio tu papa hizo eso? – _Y yo que pensaba que Ren NO era un niño consentido jejeje_

J-jajaja si, es una larga historia

M-Por cierto, el viene contigo?

J-No, no pudo venir todavía, pero pensamos dar una pequeña fiesta para inaugurar la casa y por supuesto que todos ustedes están invitados n.n…

Y-Qué bien! además podremos reunirnos todos como en los viejos tiempos

M-Es cierto, ya tenemos mucho tiempo de no ver a Lyserg y Chocolov también

J-Me alegro que les guste la idea, porque Ren no parecía muy contento con la fiesta, ya saben cómo es el… Ah disculpen los estoy retrasando? No se dirigían a hacer algo importante verdad?

Y-No te preocupes, solo íbamos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena

J- Ayy no! Lo lamento tanto Yoh! Anna se enojara muchísimo si los retraso mas, puedo llevarlos si quieren

Y-No te preocupes estaremos bien, ella comprenderá- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa

M-Estás seguro Yoh?- pregunto el pelinaranja con notable tono de angustia en su voz

Y-Claro! Que piensan, que Anna es tan mala? Jejeje no se preocupen todo estará bien n_n

-O.o

La taoísta y el pequeño se vieron entre sí como buscando una explicación ante lo dicho por su amigo

Jun se despidió de los chicos, diciendo que las invitaciones con la dirección del lugar ya estaban en camino y no tardarían en llegar.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Anna los esperaba en la puerta, al verla manta no pudo esconder su cara de temor

-Hola Annita, ya volvimos! n_n

-Eso veo, entren rápido que empieza a helar

El pequeño que no salía del asombro, entro esperando que la sacerdotisa les reclamara por su retraso, pero eso nunca paso, ella los acompaño durante la preparación de la cena y a pesar de eso, el ambiente era muy agradable

- _Que pasara con ella? Ahora que lo pienso hace semanas que no la escucho regañar a Yoh… tal vez… hizo algún acuerdo con el… ay pobre de mi amigo! Que le habrá tenido que prometer para que ella actuara así? …O habrá alguna otra razón para este comportamiento? Qué extraño… tal vez fue ella la que hizo algo malo y esta es su forma de compensarlo…_

-En que piensas Manta?- pregunto el shaman junto a el

-Ahhh! No en nada! porque? notas algo raro?, porque no pienso nada, mucho menos en algo malo, en serio n_ñU

-Hmm… pues… yo preguntaba por la forma en la que no dejas de pelar esa patata aunque ya no tiene cascara ñ_ñ

-QUEEEE!- dijo con asombro cuando vio que había estado rebanando la misma patata hace ya un rato, luego rio nervioso -Ahhh es que yo… o_oU

- Mi presencia te incomoda verdad enano?

-No Anna es que yo…

-No tiene importancia, estaré viendo televisión- Ambos chicos la veían abandonar la cocina

-Anna…

-Yo… lo siento…

-No te preocupes… ella estará bien…

-Yoh… puedo preguntarte algo

-Claro peque

-Ocurre algo malo entre ustedes?

-No Manta, al contrario las cosas van mejor que nunca, ella ahora es mucho más accesible que antes, incluso no le da importancia a muchos de mis descuidos… pero en realidad… - Los ojos del shaman se ensombrecieron ligeramente, guardo silencio un momento y prosiguió- Sabes? Desde hace un tiempo la noto diferente, no es que no me agrade como es ahora… pero no es la Anna que yo conocí, es como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera… ido…

-Y no has hablado con ella con respecto a eso?

-No… me da miedo que ella lo tome a mal y piense que no me agrada su cambio… y tal vez solo son ideas mías…

-Sí, quizás tengas razón, pero de todos modos deberías hablar con ella y decirle como te sientes

-Pero Manta, soy muy malo para esas cosas, que tal si le digo algo que la ofenda y me golpea T.T

-No amigo, solo dile que te alegra que ahora puedan estar más cerca, pero que quieres saber si le ocurre algo malo porque estas preocupado por ella, solo dile lo que salga de tu corazón

-Tienes razón! – dijo el shaman poniéndose de pie- ahora mismo ire a hablar con ella ^.^

-No Yoh espera! Ahora no es buen momen… bueno ya se fue… u.u espero que le vaya bien… ahora tendré que terminar de servir la cena yo solo… T_T

El castaño se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la sala donde la chica veía TV, todavía no estaba completamente convencido de lo que iba a hacer, pero tomo una bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios y luego entro

…pero la itako no se encontraba en ese lugar

-Qué extraño debe estar en su habitación… - suspiro- quizás no es el momento, mejor dejo las cosas así por ahora… u,u

La rubia no bajo a cenar a pesar de que el shaman en repetidas ocasiones le informo que la comida ya estaba lista, los chicos tomaron los alimentos y luego Manta regreso a su casa

Yoh subió al techo para admirar un rato las estrellas y poder pensar un poco, para su sorpresa alguien más hacia lo mismo…

-Annita… no sabía que… estabas aquí- dijo sorprendido en castaño

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba… -poniéndose de pie y dando la espalda al chico

-No! … es que… no quiero que te vayas…

-...

- Porque… porque me encanta estar junto a ti… y quiero estar contigo por siempre…

-Yoh… Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrieron ampliamente ante la confesión de su novio y un leve tono rosa invadió sus mejillas

Ella volteo para encontrarse con esos ojos castaños que emanaban ternura, el dio unos pasos para quedar más cerca de la chica, se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Yoh tomo tiernamente las manos de la chica por primera vez

-Annita estas muy fría, te ocurre algo? O.O

La itako sonrió – Creo que solo está un poco helado acá… ya que tu estas igual de frio, no piensas lo mismo?

-jejeje tienes razón ñ/ñ

La verdad era que ambos estaban muy nerviosos, era la primera vez que tenían un acercamiento como ese

Yoh tomo asiento invitando a la chica a hacer lo mismo– La luna llena es preciosa no te parece?

La rubia se sentó junto a él y poso tímidamente su cabeza en el hombro del chico– Es perfecta… susurro la itako en su oído, el shaman sintió como si su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho… si, definitivamente era perfecta…

Los chicos observaron por largo rato la luna en esa posición sin decir una palabra, ninguno de los dos quería arruinar ese hermoso momento que tanto habían esperado y que parecía mágico…

* * *

><p>Esta algo cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado, awww en lo personal me gusto la escena del final, me imagino lo que estaban sintiendo *.* jejeje bueno, si les gusto dejen reviews please!<p>

Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer el cap anterior , en especial a **DjPuMa13g** y **Love Hao** muchas gracias por su review, me pone muy feliz leerlos

Hasta el proximo cap!


	5. Let's have a party!

**Capitulo V: Let's have a party!**

A la mañana siguiente recibieron el correo que contenía una invitación…

- A una fiesta… de gala? – menciono con una ceja arqueada mientras veía el papel en sus manos

-Vamos Annita, nos divertiremos, además podremos ver a todos nuestros amigos juntos de nuevo n_n

-Hmm… no lo sé, sabes que no me gustan los lugares donde hay mucha gente

-Vaaaamos siii por favoooor?- dijo poniendo esos ojos de cachorro a los que no podía negar nada

-Está bien…- dijo intentando parecer molesta pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Siii! Gracias Annita eres la mejor! -El shaman casi instintivamente dejo un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla de la rubia para luego salir a correr como todas las mañanas

La itako sonrojada acaricio la mejilla que Yoh había besado y sonrió para sí, era la primera vez que los labios de su prometido la tocaban, se sentía tan feliz… pero, pronto sintió como un leve escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y agacho la cabeza con tristeza – Porque hasta ahora Yoh…

**==============================O=============================**

-Creo que fui muy atrevido, no Amidamaru? ó/. /ò

-A mi me parece que no amo, es más, hasta me atrevería asegurar que a ella le agradó n/_/n

-Eso espero, porque de lo contrario, no quiero ni imaginarme la paliza que me dará cuando llegue ñ_ñ

-Amo Yoh ó_ò

===============================O============================

Por fin llego el día en el que sería la inauguración de la nueva adquisición de los Tao, tanto Yoh como los demás estaban ansiosos de verse

-Annita ya casi estas lista? – pregunto el chico llamando a la puerta de la itako

-En un minuto, espérame en la sala

- Claro n_n

Llamaron a la puerta de la pensión

-Debe ser Manta! Enseguida voy! – grito lo ultimo mientras caminaba de prisa hacia la entrada

-Hola Yoh ya están listos? Oye que elegante te ves jijiji nunca pensé verte con smoking

-Tú también te ves muy bien Manta, entra un momento, solo hay que esperar a que Anna… -El shaman enmudeció al ver a su prometida bajar las escaleras

- Ya estoy lista, ya podemos irnos… oigan que les pasa? tienen cara de haber visto un fantasma por primera vez ¬/¬

-Annita es que… estas…

La itako tratando de ocultar la sensación de nervios que creció rápidamente en su interior al ver a Yoh tan "embelezado" comenzó a balbucear

-Si, si ya lo sé… y es que este vestido es un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro… y el cabello está recogido un poco y algo de maquillaje, tú sabes que no acostumbro…

-Hermosa… Alcanzo a susurrar el shaman mientras se acercaba para tomar la mano de la chica y ayudarla a bajar el último escalón

Manta que presenciaba aquella escena no pudo evitar sonreír casi burlonamente, ante el comportamiento poco usual de su amigo, se veía tan embobado con la chica que le causaba gracia, pero había que admitirlo, la itako lucia radiante en aquel vestido azul petróleo oscuro sin hombros en corte de sirena, su dorado cabello recogido coquetamente en la parte media-alta de su cabeza dejando unos cuantos mechones caer sobre sus hombros y rostro, este ultimo adornado con un maquillaje que resaltaba la belleza de sus ojos

-Que esperamos? Podríamos irnos y terminar con esto de una vez- dijo la rubia notablemente incomoda ante la fija mirada de ambos chicos

-Ahh si, el auto está en la entrada, después de ustedes – dijo el pequeño cediendo el paso

============================O===============================

Llegaron al lugar, y admiraron la nueva mansión de los Tao

Y- Vaya! Es enorme!

M- Si amigo, ya me lo imaginaba, Jun no sabe a que llamar pequeña casa jijiji

A- Como siempre, queriendo presumir el poder que poseen, que descaro ¬¬

Entraron esperando encontrar a sus amigos

M-Vaya hay muchísima gente

Y- Quiere decir que la dinastía Tao es muy conocida, aun en Japón jejeje

-Yoh! Yoh por aca! - Se escucho de una voz muy familiar

M-Mira Yoh es Lyserg!

L-Amigo que gusto verte! -Dijo dando un efusivo abrazo al castaño

Y-Lo mismo digo! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

L- También a ti Manta, te ves muy bien

M- Tu también Lyserg, muchas gracias

L-Señorita Anna, un placer- dijo tomando la mano de la itako y depositando un suave beso al que ella agradeció con una inclinación de su rostro y una leve sonrisa

M- Oye Lyserg, sabes donde están los demás?

L- Pues la verdad llegue hace unos minutos y aun no he tenido tiempo de buscarlos

Y- Pues andando! Estoy ansioso de ver a los demás! -El castaño coloco su brazo en forma angular, indicándole a Anna que quería escoltarla, ante lo que ella respondió con una mirada un poco desconcertada - Jejeje acabo de ver a alguien hacerlo a una elegante dama y pensé que merecías el mismo trato n_n

Un ligero rubor subió a las mejillas de la rubia que tomo el brazo de su acompañante. Caminaron entre la multitud, buscando a sus amigos cuando de pronto

C-Ay caray miren son el Yoh y su banana!

H-Ayy Moreno, tú y tus chistes baratos ¬¬

Ryu-Miren y vienen con mi Lyserg! Ay qué megafantastico!

P- El pequeño Manta por supuesto viene con ellos n_n

Todos (menos Ren, obviamente) agitaron sus manos para que pudieran verlos

L- Miren están allá!

Se dirigieron al lugar en que sus amigos y amigas estaban, todos conversaron alegremente sobre lo que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo, hacia ya 4 años desde la última vez que estuvieron todos reunidos.

Un rato después, Jun invito a Pilika, Tamao y Anna a otro lugar para dejar a los chicos solos y también para poder conversar tranquilamente "cosas de mujeres". Cuando las chicas se retiraron, todos las observaban alejarse admirando lo lindas que se veían, ciertamente, las siluetas de ellas habían cambiado un poco y por supuesto las hormonas de los chicos trabajaban rápido…

R- Con todo respeto señor Asakura, tiene usted una prometida muy bella

Y- Jejeje n/./n verdad que si?

L- Cierto, eres muy afortunado amigo

Ryu- Cierto doña Anna es bellisima, pero también la señorita Jun esta tan encantadora como siempre – suspiro al momento que el brillo destellaba en sus ojos - Ren, en cualquier momento me convertiré en tu cuñado

R- Ja! Ni lo sueñes Ryu, falta mucho para que alguien se una a la familia Tao- dijo con tono orgulloso

C- Ayy tú no te hagas chamaco que ya andas buscando, hace rato que le estas echando el ojo al Tamal!

R- Tamal? Que tamal? _Tamal__Tamao__… _QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! ò/~/ó* Callate comediante sin chiste que no me hace ninguna gracia! Además tu no deberías decir nada que también estas muy pendiente de Pilika!

H- Que, que! Con mi hermana no te metas chocolatoso! Ven acá te voy a enseñar!

M- jijiji nunca cambian n_ñU

Y- se nota que se extrañaban mucho jejeje

- Hola muchachos, disculpen la tardanza ^_^

Y y M- Fausto!

==========================O=================================

En otra parte del salón las chicas por su parte también hablaban de lo bien que se veían los chicos

J- No es por presumir pero el frac que lleva mi hermano Ren lo elegí yo misma, se le ve muy bien no?

P-Si Jun, tu hermano es todo un galán! Quien fuera su novia para comérselo a besos, no piensas lo mismo Tamao? – dijo dando un suave codazo a la pelirosa - Te pregunto porque no le quitabas la vista de encima… Ni siquiera cuando llego Yoh - Susurro las ultimas palabra en el oído de la chica que inmediatamente se sonrojo

T- u/,/u qué vergüenza señorita Pilika no diga esas cosas por favor

J- No te preocupes no soy una hermana celosa, por cierto Anna Yoh también se ve muy apuesto, tienes que cuidarlo mucho, alguien podría querer quitartelo

P- Es cierto se ve muy bien, al igual que Hao

La sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneció al escuchar a su amiga decir eso - Que? Hao está aquí!

J- Claro, me pareció una descortesía no invitarlo ahora ya todos estamos en paz, hice mal?

A- No, No… todo está bien… es solo que… - El corazón de la rubia palpitaba fuertemente y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba solo de pensar que él se encontraba en el mismo lugar, como no se dio cuenta del poder espiritual del chico? de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada -discúlpenme, necesito tomar aire, Jun podrías decirme donde está el jardín por favor?

J- Si, esta por allá, quieres que te acompañe?

A- No, no es necesario, solo será un momento ahora vuelvo – La itako partió muy a prisa en la dirección que Jun le indico

P- Creo que no debí mencionarlo, al parecer Hao no es de mucho agrado para ella

T- Me preocupa la señorita Anna, la vi pálida, espero se encuentre bien

============================O===============================

Yoh observo como su prometida se dirigía hacia el jardín a paso ligero e intuyo que algo no estaba bien

Y- chicos, ire a ver si Anna necesita algo, últimamente no se ha sentido bien y me preocupa que algo malo le pase

Fausto y Eliza, se ofrecieron a acompañarlo para hacerle una pequeña evaluación a la chica, cuando llegaron al jardín vieron como la rubia se desvanecía, el castaño corrió hacia ella logrando detenerla antes que tocara el piso.

Y- Anna!

El médico rápidamente comenzó con a hacer una serie de análisis a la itako, esta por fin recobro el conocimiento

Y- Annita que alegría, ya me tenias muy preocupado como te sientes?

A- Bien Yoh, fue solo… que sentí que me faltaba el aire, debe ser porque hay mucha gente aquí

Y- Discúlpame Anna, fue mi culpa, no debí haber insistido en venir si sabía que no te gustaban estos lugares, podemos irnos si quieres

A- Pero no fue nada, no debes preocuparte tanto, estuvo bien que viniéramos, solo así podíamos volver a ver a todos, yo estoy bien, en verdad- dijo poniendo suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla del castaño

El muchacho respiro aliviado y volvió a lucir su eterna sonrisa, Fausto le pidió un momento a solas con la itako para terminar de evaluarla y que nada estuviera fuera de orden, el castaño accedió y regreso a la casa

- Anna, quiero que me digas con sinceridad como te sientes?

- Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco mareada

- Te estás alimentando bien?

- Dime porque tantas preguntas?

- Anna… creo que estas embarazada

La rubia bajo la cabeza y sus ojos se ensombrecieron

– Si, así es…

* * *

><p>Siento mucho la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada y también algo falta de inspiración u.u pero ya esta acá el cap, espero que les guste y dejen reviews!<p>

DjPuMa13g: Pues aquí está la parte de la fiesta para ti! Pero, te quedo pendiente con los planes de Hao… esos los revelara pronto xD

LoveHao: No te preocupes, lo importante es que pudiste comentar n_n "pobre Yoh ToT y su corazoncito tan noble como una galleta de animalito" me encanto tu frase y te prometo que sere buena con yoh

Naty Asakura Lee: Gracias por integrarte y por tu review! Siento lo de la virginidad de Anna, pero desde ahora abra mas AnnaxYoh ^.^

Nos leemos en el próximo! Sayo!


	6. Celos

**Capítulo VI: Celos**

Unos minutos pasaron y la itako no regresaba, Jun como buena anfitriona se disculpo con Pilika y Tamao diciendo que tenía que atender/saludar a los demás invitados, pero que regresaría con ellas en un rato para saber de la rubia, decidieron regresar al lugar donde se encontraban anteriormente para ver si ella había vuelto con Yoh y los demás, cuando se acercaron, les comentaron que Yoh Fausto y Eliza habían salido tras ella.

P- Me parece muy extraño que Anna haya salido tan precipitadamente

H- Si, además, Yoh se veía preocupado y eso es mucho decir, tu sabes si le pasa algo Manta?

M- Pues la verdad no, de lo único que me he dado cuenta es que ella últimamente no está comiendo lo necesario y diariamente se ve como falta de energía

C- Sera que Yoh le dijo que estaba gorda?

R- Cállate moreno que esto es serio!

Fue en ese momento que vieron al castaño acercarse a ellos

P- Yoh justamente hablábamos de ti, que le paso a Anna, está bien?

Y- Si, Fausto y Eliza están con ella aun, al parecer solo fue un desvanecimiento por la multitud

**=============================O==============================**

Luego de aquella confesión por parte de la rubia, el médico la observaba con atención para entender la causa de aquella tristeza reflejada en su rostro

-Cuanto tiempo tienes de gestación?

- Unas semanas, quizás poco más de un mes, no lo recuerdo bien

-Hace cuanto te enteraste

-Hace unos días que decidí hacerme una prueba

- Yoh… lo sabe?

-No

El cortante aire de dolor que pudo percibirse en aquella expresión de la rubia, dejo al médico en silencio un momento y dirigió la mirada a Eliza, ella solo le sonrió ligeramente

-Ya veo – continuo- Anna, quiero que sepas que no voy a entrometerme en tus cosas, tus razones tendrás para no haberle dicho nada a Yoh, pero piensa que el mas que nadie seria el hombre más feliz del mundo sabiendo que será padre de un hijo tuyo

- Es que tú no entiendes… Yoh… - La itako apretó los puños con fuerza- Yoh no puede enterarse!- dijo esforzándose por contener las lagrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos

El shaman sin saber porque la abrazo fuertemente, como cuando un hijo necesita apoyo

- Fausto por favor, tú no puedes decirle nada, tienes que prometerme que no lo harás! Por favor!– decía la chica con notable angustia mientras se aferraba fuertemente a el

El rubio estaba totalmente sorprendido con aquello, nunca pensó ver a una Anna Kyoyama tan quebrantada pidiendo su ayuda, no tenía idea del porque del comportamiento de la chica.

- Esta bien, te prometo guardar el secreto hasta que creas conveniente decírselo… Yoh es mi amigo, pero es algo que no me corresponde…

La itako respiro aliviada, sintió por un instante como si su carga disminuía… así después de un momento y un poco avergonzada de sus acciones volvió a la compostura…

- Te lo agradezco- dijo secamente mientras se ponía de pie para regresar a la fiesta

- Anna, solo voy a advertirte algo- la chica detuvo su caminar - Eliza y yo nos haremos cargo de tus cuidados

Sonrió levemente, aun dando la espalda a sus acompañantes y siguiendo su camino – Por supuesto

Entraron nuevamente a la casa, donde se reunieron con los demás en un rato sirvieron un delicioso banquete, todos se veían felices, hasta Anna había olvidado por un momento la presencia del shaman del fuego en el lugar, incluso había llegado a pensar que ya se había marchado, puesto que por mucha rabia que sintiera, tenía que admitir que alguien como él no pasaría desapercibido…

Cuando acabaron de comer, se dirigieron a otro salón, y Jun volvió con ellos. Chocolov para hacer más amena la velada dijo que iba a contarles su mejor chiste, el que había sido un éxito a donde quiera que fuera y con el que cerraba sus shows

C- Bueno pue hay les va… - El chico al sentir que por primera vez le ponían atención, empezó a ponerse nervioso- Este… dice… dice… como es que dice?

H- Hay chocolatín mejor olvídalo, tu no contarías un buen chiste aunque tu vida dependiera de ello!

C- No rompas más mi pobre corazón, estas pegando justo entiéndelo - se ve a Chocolov con un micrófono y vestido de vaquero, seguido de la punta de la lanza de Ren en su nariz – Ayyy mi naricita! Oye que nunca dejas eso en tu casa!

R- Esta es mi casa tonto ¬¬

- Ustedes sí que no tienen remedio

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde la voz provenía y era "casualmente" tras el asiento que Anna ocupaba, ella no se molesto en voltear y se limito a cerrar los ojos tratando de aparentar desagrado

-Pero qué pasa? Nadie me saluda?

- Claro Hao, ven acompáñanos – dijo Pilika amablemente

- No gracias, no quiero importunarlos, solamente pase para anunciarles algo ahora que están todos reunidos - dijo mientras se acercaba al respaldo de la silla de la itako, ante lo cual ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió – Quiero que conozcan a quien he decidido que quiero convertir en mi esposa, se que a muchos de ustedes no les parecerá bien, pero la verdad no me interesa si no les gusta, solo quiero que se enteren… ahh pero que despistado soy si todos ustedes ya la conocen, así que no es necesaria tanta formalidad – dijo de forma divertida

Anna pudo observar el desconcierto y curiosidad de todos al mismo tiempo que veían atentamente al shaman y a… ella? Al no escuchar palabra del castaño empezó a incomodarse

-_Pero__qué__diablos__estará__pensando__ese__idiota,__espero__que__solo__este__queriendo__llamar__la__atención__como__siempre__-_pensaba tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma

Hao rio abiertamente – Me fascinan sus caras de curiosidad, si pudieran verse ahora

– Ya déjate de tantos rodeos y dinos de una vez quien es- bufo con fastidio el peli-morado

– Pues quien más podría ser… es nada menos que mi rubia favorita y ella está justo aquí…

Al sentir como el deslizaba las manos suavemente en el respaldo de su asiento, la chica palideció rápidamente y su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad

_-No__estará__hablando__de__mi?__acaso__es__una__mala__broma?_ - en ese momento escucho

– Anda no seas tímida y acércate…

– Mari?

Anna abrió ampliamente sus ojos al escuchar a su prometido nombrar a otra chica, todos comenzaron a felicitar a los chicos por su compromiso, luego de dar la noticia y recibir la "aprobación" de los demás el shaman del fuego decidió que era hora de retirarse, pero se lo impidieron diciendo que eso era motivo de celebración o por lo menos de un brindis, Jun pidió unas copas y una champaña, se pudieron de pie para hacer el brindis, parecía que les agrado la noticia a todos… menos a la sacerdotisa que permanecía un poco apartada y parecía tener la mente en otro lugar

- Todavía te sientes mal?

- no, ya estoy mejor… - dijo sin dirigirle la mirada

El chico de ojos dorados la observo cuidadosamente y luego agrego

-Parece que la noticia no fue de tu agrado, o me equivoco?

Le sorprendió su perspicacia, pero prefirió evitar el tema

- Oye Tao y desde cuando nos tenemos tanta confianza?

- Solamente digo lo que veo, no necesito tener reishi para notar que estas incomoda desde que Hao lo menciono

-Déjame en paz, te estás imaginando cosas

La itako inconscientemente poso su vista en ella, Marion… quien al parecer les contaba a las demás chicas los "detalles" de su relación, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda en corte imperial que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, una coleta alta que caía elegantemente por su espalda intentando cubrir lo que el vestido se empeñaba en revelar…

Era ella de quien Hao estaba enamorado? Como era eso posible? No sabía si estaba siendo objetiva o simplemente eran celos, pero le parecía muy poca cosa para él, era linda, no lo negaba pero sabía que el shaman del fuego necesitaba algo más que una cara bonita para sentirse atraído, pero, que era ese algo que le atraía de ella? Simplemente no lo entendía…

-Cuñadita y tu no vas a felicitarme?

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos al percatarse de los castaños al lado suyo, vio los ojos del shaman del fuego por unos segundos, lo veía con desprecio, pero en un momento sus pensamientos cambiaron radicalmente al percatarse de lo atractivo que se veía el chico, no había tenido tiempo de verlo detenidamente, lucia increíblemente apuesto en ese frac negro… -Se ve tan bien… - dejo escapar su pensamiento en un casi inaudible susurro que Hao logro interpretar

- Perdon? – dijo el castaño aparentando ignorancia

- Dije que se VEN muy bien… juntos, contento? – con cierta molestia en su voz y tratando de corregir sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que se reprendía mentalmente por haber pensado en voz alta

El shaman sonrió casi sínicamente – Ves hermanito, estas preocupado de mas, no le ocurre nada, tiene su mismo carácter agrio de siempre, al menos no seré yo quien la soporte ya que MI Mari es más agradable

La rubia ardió en furia por el comentario, pero trato de calmarse solamente para no darle el gusto de verla enojada

-Vamos Hao, no seas grosero, tú no sabes lo dulce que ella puede llegar a ser

-Déjalo Yoh, se nota que nunca ha tenido a nadie que le enseñara a comportarse

Hao sonrió aun mas con el comentario de la rubia, ya que era evidente que estaba furiosa, pero por alguna razón no quería pelear con el

– Mari ven acá -La chica al momento se acerco a el abrazándolo por la espalda, la sacerdotisa no pudo evitar sentir como los celos la invadían

-Si mi señor Hao? – dijo con voz dulce

-Mari recuerdas a mi hermano y a su prometida?

-Si los recuerdo, es un gusto – La rubia vio a Yoh y se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar su último encuentro

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y has cambiado mucho, pero me alegro de poder volver a verte, aunque para serte sincero nunca pensé que fuera en esta situación jejeje- dijo el castaño con una amplia sonrisa

La itako la veía detenidamente, examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos y pudo percatarse de su ligero rubor, volvió a sentir como los celos la atacaban nuevamente, esta vez, por cómo veía a su prometido, Anna por reflejo tomo a Yoh del brazo, Hao rio para sus adentros ante tal acción. Ren quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, decidió al ver la que la situación se volvía tensa, llevarse a Hao y Marion donde estaban los demás, no estaba de humor para discusiones de ningún tipo.

-Yoh en verdad creo que no me siento muy bien, realmente ya no quiero estar aquí - Susurro la itako al tiempo que se acercaba mas a el

-Sí, está bien además ya es tarde y no quiero que nada malo te pase en tu estado- dijo acariciando su mejilla

La itako se quedo helada ante el comentario del joven – A que te refieres?

-Anna por favor, es obvio que tu salud no es la mejor en estos momentos, Fausto me comento que seguramente tenias una anemia, pero que el te dará tratamiento.

-Ah… eso…eso te dijo?

El castaño vio la mirada desconcertada de la chica y le sonrió dulcemente -Anna, porque no me lo habías dicho?

-No lo creí necesario – dijo apartando su vista hacia otro lugar

-Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa

-No quería preocuparte

-Pues ahora lo estoy así que será mejor irnos – dijo en tono un tanto infantil

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás para despedirse, pero Jun insistió en que tenían habitaciones preparadas para todos y que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar un no como respuesta, y así, para no desairar a los anfitriones aceptaron quedarse ahí. Una persona de servicio los guio por los pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a los cuartos. Entraron a la elegante habitación destinada a la itako

- Yoh tú no tienes porque estar aquí, puedes volver a la fiesta si quieres

- Si piensas que voy a irme así por así estas equivocada, me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas.

-No es necesario yo estaré bien, no es la primera vez que me siento mal y me quedo sola

-Pero es la primera vez que tengo oportunidad de cuidarte así que me quedare aquí contigo hasta que logres conciliar el sueño

-Como quieras – expreso algo apenada antes de dirigirse al baño a cambiarse de ropa y quitar su maquillaje

Cuando regreso, el shaman la esperaba pacientemente sentado en la orilla de la cama, ella se desliso entre las sabanas y el la arropo tímidamente, la rubia vio los dulces y profundos ojos del castaño al momento que su rostro se acercaba al de ella… y ese molesto sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadirla completamente, así que ladeo la cabeza a modo que sus labios no se encontraran, el se detuvo unos instantes y deposito el cálido beso en su mejilla

-Buenas noches Annita…

-Buenas noches, Yoh…

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeno ya que me regañaron en un review TT-TT aqui esta el siguiente cap. jejeje naaaaaa pero si en serio lo siento mucho, no habia podido subirlo... y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente asi que no desesperen<p>

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews =)

bye!


	7. Egoismo

**Capítulo VII: Egoísmo**

Era pasada la media noche y los invitados comenzaban a retirarse, Jun se encargaba de despedirlos en la puerta, mientas su hermano y amigos aguardaban en una de las estancias

-Ahhh que bien, ya puedo quitarme este ridículo disfraz - al tiempo que aflojaba el moño de su corbata- oye tu chinito explícame algo, porque tuviste que hacer que nos vistiéramos de pingüinos, no podías solo invitarnos a comer algo y ya? - diciendo esto el peliazul se acomodaba en el sofá y ponía los pies en la mesita del centro

-En primer lugar no fue mi idea, fue de mi hermana y en segundo no t… QUITA TUS PIESOTES DE MI MESA!

-Si hermano compórtate que vergüenzas las que me haces pasar. Si no nos pareciéramos tanto diría que eres adoptado ¬¬

-Ayy ya déjenme ser!

-Si pue, dejen ser al hoto hoto

-Que no me digas así! ¬¬*

-Ya niños, niños no se peleen, que no se dan cuenta que no nos veíamos hace tanto tiempo llévense bien por una vez en su vida.

-Dejalos Ryu, ellos así se demuestran el afecto- dijo el pelivede con una franca sonrisa recibiendo miradas asesinas del chino y el ainu

Pronto el shaman de fuego se puso de pie seguido de la rubia

-Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos

-Oíste a mi hermana, hay habitaciones para todos, pero si quieres irte adelante nadie va a detenerte

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro del castaño - Se que me extrañaras Tao, pero Marion y yo tenemos algunos asuntos importantes que atender. Nos veremos en otra ocasión – dijo esto último saliendo de la habitación.

-Cretino - murmuro el chino mientras lo veían alejarse

-Parece que el joven Hao ya estaba aburrido

-No es eso Tamao, no escuchaste al picaron? Tenía cosas urgentes que hacer con su novia, eh eh -decía viendo a coquetamente a Tamao, levantándole las cejas

-Ay hermano es que tu eres muy mal pensado! – tomándolo de la oreja

- Ayy ayy suéltame lo que pasa es que tú eres muy inocente Pilika

- Joven Yoh, ya está de vuelta - todos giraron al escuchar el comentario de la pelirosa

- Don Yoh, que paso con doña Anna?

- Esta… dormida, creo que solo estaba un poco cansada… - tomo asiento junto a Pilika quien noto la tristeza de su mirada

-Y tu… estas bien Yoh? Pregunto suavemente, tomando su mano a lo que el castaño quien respondió con una amplia sonrisa que no convenció del todo a la chica.

Los minutos pasaban pero a la itako le parecían eternos, no había logrado en toda la noche conciliar el sueño a pesar de, que según ella, se lo hizo creer al castaño.

- Nuevamente con problemas para dormir Anita?

- Que demonios haces aquí? – se sentó de golpe notablemente alterada mientras buscaba entre las sombras al sueño de la voz

- Vaya que recibimiento. Pensé que te alegrarías más al verme…

- No quiero verte Hao! aléjate de mi, vete con ella y déjame en paz!

- Así que es eso… - dijo mientras la luz dejaba ver su traviesa sonrisa

El shaman camino lentamente hacia la cama de la rubia quien retrocedió hasta llegar al respaldo de esta en un vano intento por alejarse de él. Error. Ahora estaba acorralada.

-Me encanta verte celosa… - le dijo al tiempo que subía al lecho y se inclinaba hacia ella.

- Celosa yo? Quien dice que estoy celosa!

- Digamos que no eres muy buena actriz… - Susurro cerca del oído de la rubia, mientras deslizaba la mano por una de sus pierna cubierta únicamente con una delgada sabana… acerco sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella sin que se rozasen, bajando por su cuello respirando el dulce aroma de su piel, la itako casi inconscientemente arqueo su espalda.. Nuevamente se dejaba llevar por ese castaño tan endemoniadamente seductor…

Repentinamente el shaman del fuego tomo fuertemente el rostro de la sacerdotisa apretando sus mejillas.

-Solo vine a advertirte algo Anna, no quiero verte tan cerca del estúpido de mi hermano, tú me perteneces, eres mía y de nadie más entendiste, MÍA! - la rubia pudo notar la rabia en su mirada, a lo que ella respondió con una desafiante de su parte

-Suéltame me lastimas - tomando el brazo con ambas manos intentando soltarse del agarre. Finalmente el la libero, se puso de pie y dirigió hacia la ventana – Idiota, tú no tienes derecho a decir eso mucho menos después de…

-De qué? De que te deje? De que me fui sin decirte nada? Tu sabias muy bien que estaba con otra persona, sin embargo te entregaste a mí y ahora me perteneces! te lo advierto Anna, si alguien más se te acerca juro que lo matare y a ti junto con el! – Sin más desapareció en una estela de fuego

- Pero que estúpida… que he hecho… dijo mientras se hundía entre las sabanas esperando no volver a despertar

En una vieja cabaña en la cima de una colina, una chica de ojos verdes observaba el amanecer en el horizonte

**...Flashback…...**

- Ahora vuelvo…

- Pero señor Hao!

- Dije que ya regresaba!

La rubia retrocedió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El shaman suspiro y cambio su expresión a una más dulce, mientras se acercaba a la chica y tomaba sus manos

- No quise gritarte Mari… pero es un asunto que no puede esperar

- Es ella verdad…? La novia de su hermano… - La chica lo conocía mejor de lo que él pensaba, hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de desagrado y soltó sus manos para darse la vuelta y proseguir

- No es lo que estas pensando, ella… ella es solo una pieza en mi juego. Pero no te apures te prometo que regresare antes de que amanezca- dio una leve mirada a la chica y partió.

...**Flashback….**

- No llego a dormir verdad?

- No… el señor Hao prometió a Mari que regresaría temprano y aun no llega. Mari está muy triste… - abrazando fuertemente a Billy the kid

El pequeño se limito a mirar por la ventana sin decir una palabra

-Buenos días!

-Ayy ya era hora Yoh! Que maleducado eres, ya casi terminamos de desayunar y tu ni te apareces- dijo el peliazul dando una mordida a uno de los panes que tenía en la mano

-Jejeje perdón es que me quede dormido n_ñ

- Como se te ha hecho costumbre últimamente, si no te despierto seguramente seguirías durmiendo hasta la hora de la comida - expreso la rubia viendo de reojo a su prometido

- Pero siéntate Yoh, ahora mismo pido a alguien que te traiga algo de comer - Amablemente invito la peliverde al shaman

Después de tomar el desayuno, los chicos se dispusieron a irse, no sin antes dar gracias a los Tao por todo y prometiendo reunirse más continuamente.

Pasaron los días y poco a poco la relación entre Yoh y Anna volvió a enfriarse, hasta Fausto y Eliza que ahora habitaban junto a los jóvenes en la pensión notaron el repentino cambio en la pareja, pero lo que más extraño les parecía era que esta vez fuese por "decisión" del shaman.

Una tarde la itako paseaba por la aldea, se detuvo frente al puente a ver el atardecer

Suspiro - _No lo entiendo porque se comporta así? Que yo recuerde, no he hecho nada para perturbarlo… bueno nada anormal en mi… si, talvez me he excedido con su entrenamiento… pero… no puede ser eso… - _suspiro_- que te hice Yoh? Porque ha vuelto a ser el chico sumiso que hace todo sin protestar… el que guarda distancia, el que nunca me contradice… el que me teme… qué demonios pasa con él? - _suspiro_ - Talvez es solo imaginación mía_… ahh este estado me pone muy sensible… maldito Hao… – bufo molesta bajando su mirada

Su mente quedó en blanco unos minutos - Lo he decidido, ya no puedo más, tengo que confesarle todo…

Decidida a aceptar las consecuencias, partió hacia el lugar donde sabia encontraría al castaño, el cementerio. Un desagradable sentimiento se apodero de ella… algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo… miedo.

A medida se acercaba al lugar su corazón latía más y más deprisa, sabía que eso podía terminar con su felicidad, pero también con su angustia, sabía que el shaman no se merecía que lo engañara de esa manera

Siguió su rumbo, a estas alturas, no esperaba que Yoh entendiera y la perdonara, supo que lo había perdido desde el momento que se entrego a su hermano, pero solo esperaba poder liberar al chico y a su conciencia de tan pesada carga.

Por fin lo vio, estaba de pie junto a aquel enorme árbol, junto a la tumba de su fiel espíritu pero sin la compañía de este, parecía que la esperaba, se detuvo un momento, sintió flaquear, pero continuo y se acerco tímidamente al chico, quien al verla llegar le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

Sentados uno frente al otro se miraban fijamente, un manto de estrellas comenzaba a posarse sobre ellos… había algo que inquietaba a la sacerdotisa y era que no podía descifrar los pensamientos de su acompañante, quien a pesar de tener un semblante tranquilo, guardaba una mirada un tanto perturbada.

- Yoh… y-yo…

Se detuvo unos instantes, le faltaba fuerza para continuar, el castaño se limitaba a observarla, pensando en lo que debía hacer a continuación

- Yoh, yo…

- Calla… - Situó dulcemente su dedo índice en los labios de la chica – No tienes que decir nada Anna… yo… soy el que tiene que pedirte perdón…

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron grandemente, acaso escucho bien? Yoh debía pedirle perdón a ella? Pero porque? Vio con asombro como los ojos del shaman se ensombrecieron al momento que comenzaba a hablar

- Así es, debo pedirte perdón por ser tan egoísta todo este tiempo… por pensar por el bien de mi amigos, pero no pensar en tu felicidad… ya que solamente pensaba en la mía al estar junto a ti, no te pregunte si realmente deseabas seguir a mi lado, Anna, yo podría haberte librado de este compromiso absurdo al darme cuenta de que tu ansiabas estar con alguien más, sin embargo no lo hice… porque estoy egoístamente enamorado de ti y lo único que quería a toda costa era tu amor… pero nunca hice nada para ganarlo, ni siquiera pude decirte lo que había dentro de mí, talvez no te merezco y cometí muchísimos errores… pero el peor de ellos fue lanzarte a los brazos de otra persona… - El shaman levanto la cabeza dejando ver una triste mirada, pero aun con una leve sonrisa, se acerco a la chica para posar su mano sobre la de ella- lamento no haber sido más valiente para confesarte mis sentimientos antes, sin embargo Annita, ahora que lo hice, también quiero que sepas que deseo con todas mis fuerzas tu felicidad… aun si esa es junto a Hao…


	8. Enfrentando la realidad

**Capitulo VIII: Enfrentando la realidad**

Bajo un árbol en el cementerio se encontraba un chico de audífonos naranja meditando mientras veía el atardecer

**...Flashback….**

-Annita! –Aquel grito la saco de sus pensamientos

- Yoh, estoy aquí no tienes por qué gritarme- dijo suavemente

-Jejeje lo siento, solo quería decirte que iré a dar un paseo con Amidamaru, te gustaría acompañarnos?

-No, vallan ustedes solos

-ó.ò segura que no quieres venir?

-Ya te dije que no, si vas a ir hazlo antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte y te haga llevar pesas en pies y manos

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde, te prometo que vendré temprano a preparar la cena ^_^… _Lastima yo que quería estar un rato a solas con ella… Y.Y creo que mejor se lo hubiera pedido directamente… ahhh, porque seré tan bobo?_

El menor de los Asakura y su espíritu, llevaban un rato en el parque a las orillas del rio observando la tranquilidad de sus aguas cuando

-Amo Yoh?

-Si Amidamaru

-Con todo respeto, hay algo que tengo mucho tiempo queriendo preguntarle, cree que sea seguro que nosotros nos alejemos de la casa dejando sola a la señorita Anna con su hermano?

-Porque no? No es la primera vez que se queda sola con él, además ella sabe cómo cuidarse

-Si, es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento

-Hao no se atreverá a hacerle nada malo, aunque no lo creas el está cambiando, pero creo que ni siquiera él se ha percatado de eso… aunque pensándolo bien deberíamos volver, ya es hora de que empiece a pensar que cenaremos hoy n_ñ

-Como diga amo

La verdad es que el castaño también sentía como si algo no estuviera en orden, hace algún tiempo algo dentro de sí le indicaba que las cosas con respecto a Anna no se encontraba del todo bien, pero no quería dar cabida a sus dudas, sin embargo después de escuchar la inquietud en su espíritu supo que no era solamente su imaginación.

En la entrada de la pensión el shaman sentía una angustia crecer en su pecho, abrió la puerta con cuidado, al no encontrar a ninguno de los dos por ninguna parte subió las escaleras y fue entonces que lo escucho… una chica pronunciando el nombre de su hermano entre gemidos…

- No… no puede ser… - Sus pupilas palidecieron y sintió como su corazón se detenía - Esa voz es de… Anna… no, es imposible… es… imposible… - su mundo se derrumbaba sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, era realmente su Anita la que estaba con su hermano? No tuvo la fuerza para abrir la puerta y verificarlo, pero no podía confundir la voz, esa era Anna…

Aun en estado de shock bajo las escaleras y salió de la pensión a toda prisa, corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin poder contener las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos llego a una colina y grito lo más fuerte que pudo, necesitaba de alguna manera sacar la ira que llevaba dentro, su fiel espíritu no presencio lo sucedido entre la rubia y el shaman del fuego, pero pudo intuirlo por el comportamiento del chico, temía que algo así fuera a suceder y por esa razón nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el hecho de que Hao viviera en el mismo lugar que su amo, sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría la forma para hacerle daño.

- Amo Yoh, no se ponga así por favor

-Soy un estúpido, soy un completo idiota!

-No diga eso Amo, usted no ha hecho nada mal

-No Amidamaru el problema es que hice todo mal… Estaba tan seguro que ella era solo para mí, que no me esforcé lo suficiente en ganármela día a día… y ahora… es Hao quien está con ella…! - decía el chico de rodillas golpeando fuertemente el piso con su puño

-Pero Amo no todo está perdido… se que la señorita Anna lo quiere, pero como humanos todos cometemos errores…

-Amidamaru muero de celos! Puedes entenderlo? Siento crecer en mi interior el deseo de matar a Hao! Debo matarlo!

- Amo tranquilícese, usted no es así

-Lo se, pero por ser como soy han robado mi tesoro más preciado como fue capaz de acostarse con Anna, con mi Anna, yo confié en el! En verdad pensé que estaba cambiando! Yo confié en el maldita sea!

El silencio reino unos minutos y una suave brisa acaricio el cabello del shaman que se puso de pie y se dirigió a su espíritu ya un poco más tranquilo

- Sabes Amidamaru… no es que ella sea totalmente inocente en este asunto… ella es tan culpable como Hao de haberme traicionado… pero… por más que lo intento no siento esa rabia tan marcada en su contra, siento el dolor de su engaño, pero en realidad ella no me debe fidelidad más que por ese absurdo compromiso impuesto por mi familia… y estúpidamente siento ese deseo de conquistar su corazón… no quiero que Hao se quede con ella, no quiero, y si todavía hay esperanza, prometo que voy a recuperarla… y luego todo estará bien.

**...Flashback….**

- Se encuentra bien Amo?

- Si Amidamaru, solo recordaba… creo que hoy es el día, no puedo soportar por más tiempo ver esa expresión de culpa cada vez que me mira, me duele pensar que a pesar del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ella parece no olvidarse de Hao aun, sé que no ha sido mucho tiempo pero en verdad he tratado de dar lo mejor de mi… y al parecer no ha sido suficiente, así que es tiempo de dejar que decida si quiere quedarse conmigo o irse con el…

- Quiere que lo deje solo amo?

- Si, muchas gracias - dijo con una leve sonrisa

En el instante el espíritu desapareció, el chico se puso de pie y observo el horizonte, sintió como alguien se acercaba, al voltear y ver a su prometida en ese lugar sintió como si su corazón bajara hasta su estomago, le regalo una sonrisa, ahora estaba listo… todo saldría bien…

Después de sentarse, escucho a la rubia comenzar a balbucear, tenía la seguridad que ella estaba arrepentida, lo podía ver en sus ojos y sabiendo lo orgullosa que era, al chico le basto el hecho de que ella estaba dispuesta a contarle todo y la verdad no sabía si podría soportar escuchar de boca de la misma itako decir que amaba a su hermano, así que decidió interrumpirla y confesarle que lo sabía todo.

La incredulidad reinaba en la sacerdotisa, se sentía mucho mas culpable ahora sabiendo que Yoh estaba enterado de todo y sin embargo guardo silencio, se sentía miserable… - Te has vuelto loco? Como puedes ser tan estúpido Asakura!... – Apreto sus puños con fuerza y después de un momento en silencio sin poder verlo a la cara las lágrimas de la itako rodaron cuantiosamente sobre sus mejillas -Tu eres la última persona sobre la tierra que debería pedir mi perdón, soy yo la que no merece tener a su lado a alguien como tu… debo… debo marcharme, debo alejarme de ti...

La rubia se puso inmediatamente de pie y corrió colina abajo, el shaman corrió tras ella logrando abrazarla por la cintura, haciendo que la chica se detuviera, apoyo su frente en la cabeza de ella para susurrarle

- Anna, si quieres alejarte de mí está bien, pero no dejare que lo hagas de esta manera, debes tranquilizarte un poco antes

- Yoh suéltame, no me hagas esto mas difícil, necesito pensar, necesito… tener el valor para poder verte a la cara de nuevo… - Tragando el poco orgullo que le quedaba la sacerdotisa comenzó a decirle- Fui una completa estúpida lo sé, y no voy a echarle la culpa a Hao y mucho menos a ti, aquí la única culpable soy yo, yo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos, por mis instintos, yo que no pude mantener mi lealtad hacia ti, yo que no pude serte fiel, yo que traicione tu confianza y la de tu familia, yo que destroce mi dignidad, yo que… ame a alguien que no se lo merecía…

El shaman sintió como su corazón se rompía una vez más, era justamente lo que no quería escuchar… lentamente sus manos fueron soltando a la Itako quien se separo lentamente del cuerpo del castaño

- Esta bien Anita, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, puedes quedarte en la pensión, seré yo el que se marche para dejarte pensar.

Sin volver a verla el shaman partió hacia su casa para recoger algunas cosas y emprender camino.

En su habitación mientras empacaba escucho tras de si

- Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante que se te ofrece? - Expresó sin dejar de arreglar su equipaje

- Vine a traerte algo - Al momento volteo y vio a la rubia mujer con un té caliente en sus manos y una ligera sonrisa- Parece que lo necesitas

- Muchas gracias Eliza - dando un sorbo al vaso- Hmm sabes si… Anna aun no vuelve?

- Volvió hace unos minutos y está encerrada en su habitación… paso algo?

- Solo lo que tenía que pasar

- Es muy extraño ver esa tristeza en tu rostro

El castaño sonrió amargamente y se puso de pie con la mirada ensombrecida – Debo irme, muchas gracias por el te… cuiden mucho de Anna en mi ausencia si?

Sin más el chico de los audífonos camino hacia la salida y atravesó la puerta sin mirar atrás

Mientras, la itako desde la oscuridad de su habitación escucho partir al shaman, y sintió como si parte de su alma se fuera con el...

* * *

><p>Siiii ya lo seeeee no tengo perdon! pero aqui estoy de nuevo, lamento haber tardado tantisisimo tiempo en subir cap pero creanme que he tenido muchisimos inconvenientes (incluyendo la falta de inspiracion ¬¬) pero creo que el peor de todos fue el arruinar mi USB donde estaban todos los archivos y tener que empezar de cero T_T<p>

Pero bien, como recompenza aqui les dejo dos capitulos recien horneaditos espero le gusten y dejen su review!

Ahhh tambien pronto subo capitulo de mi otro fic que anda por ahi, asi que los que lo leen, esperenme un poquito

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, ya los he contestado por privado pero no esta demas volver a hacerlo y por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios sobre la historia.

Nos leemos pronto! n_n


End file.
